magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Testing the Dark Waters
Testing the Dark Waters è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story, scritto da Nicky Drayden e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 17 ottobre 2018. Racconta parte della storia di Leighbet. Racconto precedente: Under the Cover of Fog Storia Non tutti gli scienziati pazzi nascono pieni di soldi. Alcuni di noi devono guadagnarseli, e a volte guadagnarseli non è bello. Mentre cammino per le fogne al di sotto del Decimo Distretto, con i liquami fino al ginocchio, ignoro i pezzi di rifiuti solidi che sbattono contro l’incantesimo repellente che ricopre la mia uniforme. Preferisco concentrarmi sulla distesa di palazzi della Città Sepolta: le ipnotiche cupole, le maestose colonne ed un arco decorato che racchiude un rilievo raffigurante la firma del Patto delle Gilde. Qui sotto si può trovare una bellezza pericolosa, e se non fosse per i gas velenosi ed il mezzo milione di litri di urina ed escrementi liquefatti che fluiscono costantemente a valle, direi che possa risultare affascinante. “Temo non ci sia tempo per perdersi a guardare il paesaggio,” muggisce Kel’teth, e mi rendo conto di essere a diversi passi di distanza dalla mia guida Golgari. È il troll più rilassato che abbia mai incontrato, probabilmente perché continua a sgranocchiare i funghi iridescenti che gli crescono attorno alle ascelle. Con gli occhi calmi, ma comunque vigili, mi intima di proseguire. Un ratto sta nuotando di fianco a me, nella melma. Un grido si fa strada nella mia gola, ma riesco a ricacciarlo giù, per non far credere a Kel’teth di non essere all’altezza di questo incarico. Un ratto è quasi uguale ad una cavia da laboratorio, giusto? Eccetto il fatto che le cavie da laboratorio non hanno quelle zanne coperte di schiuma. Quegli occhi minacciosi. Quello squittio magnetico. Vengo assalita dal bisogno di coccolarlo, proprio su quel musino peloso. La mia mano si protende, tremante. Solo un po’ più vicino… Un pezzo di cemento forato mi vola davanti e colpisce in pieno la testa del ratto con uno splash. L’animale stride un’ultima volta, poi affonda nuovamente nell’oblio di sporcizia. Mi scrollo di dosso tutti quei pensieri ossessivi che avevo avuto. Ma che- “Sirene delle fogne,” dice Kel’teth, sbattendosi le mani per liberarle dalla polvere. “Rabbiose all’ennesima potenza, ma non possono attaccarti finché non gli metti una mano in bocca. Meglio evitarle.” “Sai, informazioni del genere sarebbero state utili prima che partissi ad eseguire l’incarico,” dico, pulendomi uno schizzo di melma dalle labbra. Kel’teth ride. “Se avessi iniziato ad avvertirti di ogni piccola cosa che potrebbe ucciderti nelle fogne, sicuramente non staremmo avendo questa conversazione ora.” Rimango vicina alla mia guida mentre mi ragguaglia sulle otto diverse varietà di piante carnivore acquatiche che prosperano in queste zone e mi dà dei consigli su come evitare di venire folgorati dalle murene. Mentre proseguiamo, noto delle ombre appostate negli angoli umidi, dietro le colonne, sotto i ponti, e giungo alla conclusione che forse sapere non è potere. Mi focalizzo sulla lezione di Kel’teth ed inizio a concentrarmi sull’equipaggiamento che mi farà guadagnare questo lavoretto secondario: il mio ballast di induzione arcana. Uno di quelli in mizzium massiccio, con la campana di conservazione dinamo-cromatica e la bombola a doppia inversione/conversione istantanea. Vero e proprio genio Izzet, non come la roba che mi sto portando dietro. Riuscirò ad eseguire i lavori di analisi come questo tre volte più velocemente: individuerò ed identificherò le tracce di mana con facilità, cosa che mi lascerà con più tempo da passare in laboratorio. Attraversiamo una serie di archi a forma di serratura, ci facciamo strada attorno ad una rotonda ricoperta di muschio ed infine raggiungiamo la nostra destinazione. È enorme, e notevole quasi quanto il portico a due piani nella quale è incastrata. È un’enorme quantità di grassi coagulati e rifiuti solidi raggrumati in una singola massa che blocca il flusso dell’acqua. Una delle tante montagne di grasso che infestano le fogne del Decimo Distretto. Kel’teth unisce le dita, le posiziona all’altezza del ginocchio, poi mi fa cenno di salire. “Dopo di te!” “Aspetta. Vuoi veramente che saliamo su quel coso?” Mi sistemo l’ingombrante bombola che trasporto sulla schiena, cercando di distribuirne equamente il peso. “Bè, di sicuro non riusciresti a vederla per bene da quaggiù. E poi, tra poco le murene usciranno dai loro nidi. Di solito non attaccano le persone, ma inviano scariche a qualsiasi cosa abbia un po’ di chitina addosso quando sono intontite.” Non ho ulteriormente bisogno di essere convinta e mi affretto a saltare sulla montagna di grasso. È quasi tutta dura quanto la roccia, anche se alcune zone sembrano fatte di cera, in alcune parti ci sono dei cumuli che trasudano gel lipidico e, sparsi ovunque, si trovano oggetti rotti o scartati che spuntano dalla superficie del cumulo. L’intero ammasso ondeggia leggermente, facendomi venire la nausea. Anche se, ad essere sincera, sono sul punto di vomitare dal primo istante in cui ho messo piede quaggiù. “Vedi,” dice Kel’teth, “di solito facciamo volare un paio di draghetti per vaporizzare i cumuli, ma sono diventati immuni alla magia elettrica. Questa qui è stata bombardata una decina di volte, e non ha nemmeno un graffio.” Accarezza amorevolmente una protuberanza di grasso. “Notevole, vero?” “Certo, è bellissima.” Sento un conato di vomito. L’incantesimo anti-nausea sta sicuramente per esaurire il suo effetto. Dovremo velocizzare quest’ispezione. “Allora, io darò un’occhiata in giro per vedere se riesco a trovare traccia di qualsiasi cosa stia causando questo problema. Va bene?” “Prenditi tutto il tempo che ti serve,” dice Kel’teth, appoggiandosi sul cumulo. Sgranocchia la capocchia di un funghetto, poi si mette a modellare un piccolo ammasso di grasso a forma di cuscino. Mentre si distende con entrambe le braccia appoggiate dietro la testa, un sorriso rilassato si fa strada sul suo volto. Io sfodero il mio ballast e dò un colpetto alla bombola rivestita di mizzium che penzola dalla mia schiena. Parte una vibrazione: il rumore di fondo per la tracciatura delle concentrazioni di mana disperso nell’aria. Afferro l’impugnatura e muovo le spire recettrici intorno a me, raccogliendo rimasugli di mana finché la campana di vetro sferica non si riempie con un crepitio di elettricità viola. Le energie si compensano e la vibrazione svanisce. Sono pronta ad incominciare. Punto il recettore di rame del ballast verso la superficie della montagna di grasso, facendolo scorrere avanti e indietro con dei movimenti lenti e decisi. La bombola aumenta l’intensità del suono, uno zip acuto che indica la presenza di un artefatto. I segni di scavatura nel cumulo, però, indicano che è da un bel po’ che è stato portato via, probabilmente razziato da alcuni reclamatori Golgari. Continuo ad avanzare. I rifiuti delle fogne non sono sottoposti alla divisione delle gilde. Se l’attimo prima sto calpestando una maschera da facocero ammaccata di un qualche festival Gruul, quello dopo sto sussultando nel vedere un elmo con il sole Boros spezzato esattamente in due. Infine trovo un altro punto in cui fino a poco tempo prima era incastrato un artefatto. Dal gemito gorgheggiante che emette il mio ballast, riesco a capire che si tratta di un comune artefatto Rakdos, probabilmente un’effigie mezza bruciata di un amante infedele o di un vicino senza scrupoli a cui era stato prestato un attizzatoio per il focolare mai più restituito. Sicuramente qualcosa che non possedeva tanta magia da avere effetto su un’intera montagna di grasso. Ma poi il ballast inizia a produrre uno strano rumore sfrigolante che non aveva mai fatto prima. Diventa sempre più forte man mano che raggiungo la fine del cumulo di grasso. Mi volto per osservare Kel’teth, che si è già addormentato. Probabilmente dovrei svegliarlo e chiedergli di guidarmi più avanti, ma qualsiasi cosa stia causando questo sfrigolio è potente. Arcana. E qualcosa per la quale la Lega Izzet non era riuscita a calibrare la mia bombola per essere identificata. Questo può significare che ancora non l’avevano scoperta o che sanno che cos’è e volevano tenerla nascosta. Entrambe le opzioni sono ugualmente allettanti. Ed ugualmente remunerative. Insomma, io so perché sono stata ingaggiata per questo lavoro… scoprire cosa sta causando queste montagne di grasso a prova di elettricità e fare rapporto ai Golgari così che possano sistemare la questione, ma questa è la mia situazione: oltre a fare questi lavoretti nel tempo libero, sono anche assistente del Maestro Dax Foley, un chimimago di alto livello specializzato in metallurgia arcana ed alchimia applicata. Sono bloccata al gradino più basso del suo laboratorio, una degli unici due umani in mezzo ad una ventina di assistenti vedalken, e passo quasi tutte le mie giornate ad ordinare connettori cablati, sgrassare turbine ed intrappolare elementali senza controllo che risucchiano energia dalla nostra attrezzatura di laboratorio. Ho delle idee, però, più idee di quante possano starci nella mia testa, ma per ora sembra che possa riuscire a scalare la gerarchia solamente quando qualcun’altro muore o va in pensione. E dal modo in cui gli altri assistenti ingurgitano magie di ringiovanimento, nulla di tutto questo accadrà nel breve termine. Quindi, se voglio farmi un nome, dovrò correre dei rischi. Mi immergo nell’acqua delle fogne, poi seguo lo sfrigolio lungo diverse tubature, sempre più strette. Arrivo ad un vicolo cieco, con l’acqua che fluisce in una vecchia grata decorata con un antico codice e fissata con dei bulloni arrugginiti che probabilmente non erano stati mossi dal tempo in cui Niv-Mizzet aveva ancora i suoi denti da cucciolo. Ma tornare indietro non è un’opzione, non quando sono così vicina. Libero la fibbia di sicurezza dalla mia bombola, ed un riflusso di mana puro immagazzinato al suo interno fuoriesce e vortica verso la grata. La bombola si svuota, facendo brillare l’antico metallo di un caldo rosso brillante e, mentre si espande, i bulloni continuano a fremere fino a che, con un piccolo scoppio, non volano in acqua. Dopo tre forti strattoni, la grata si apre. La sposto su un lato e mi accovaccio per entrare. La luce tremolante ancora presente nella mia campana di vetro proietta delle ombre danzanti sulle pareti curve di questo tunnel. Delle superfici lucide riflettono la luce, ma c’è un punto più avanti che è nero come la pece, e che fluttua sopra la superficie dell’acqua di scolo. Dei filamenti di magia vorticano attorno ad esso, un rosso minaccioso con scintille di bianco. Uno squarcio nello spazio. Mi accorgo troppo tardi di un buon numero di murene dirette verso di me, che si fanno strada in mezzo ai cumuli di strane piante che crescono attorno allo squarcio. Io mi agito, cercando di ricordare quello che Kel’teth aveva detto a proposito di evitare le scariche elettriche… qui l’acqua è troppo bassa per immergersi completamente, e non c’è nulla a cui aggrapparsi per poter tornare in alto, arrampicandosi. Rimasta con ben poche opzioni, estendo il ballast di fronte a me. L’intera superficie dell’acqua si illumina. L’elettricità scorre nei recettori, ma la loro funzione è quella di assorbire le tracce di mana rimaste nei dintorni, non canalizzare completamente uno shock elettrico. L’energia viaggia fin su per l’impugnatura, e la campana esplode in mille frammenti. La bombola inizia a gridare come non mai, quindi la sgancio e la lancio il più lontano possibile. Colpisce l’acqua e, un secondo dopo, un’esplosione di magia elettrica inonda le fogne. Per un lunghissimo istante, il mio corpo si paralizza ed i miei occhi vedono solo bianco. Alla fine, i miei pensieri riprendono forma. Mi guardo attorno, con il collo rigido e la pelle bollente. Lo squarcio è ancora al suo posto, e così anche le piante attorno. Come se non fosse successo nulla. Nessuna foglia bruciata. Nemmeno un solo petalo intaccato. Il contatto con lo squarcio deve averle rese immuni alla magia elettrica. La stessa immunità che è filtrata anche nelle montagne di grasso. Prendo alcuni campioni della pianta, tremante dall’importanza di questa scoperta. Non mi verrà più ordinato di sterilizzare degli occhialoni o di far brillare le grate delle fornaci. Mentirei se dicessi di non aver notato la tensione che negli ultimi tempi sembra stia prendendo piede nella Lega Izzet, anche se non saprei individuarne la causa. Gli Izmundi stanno richiedendo scoperte sempre più significative e risultati sempre più veloci. Per questo i chimimaghi sono costretti a compiere esperimenti notte e giorno per paura di perdere il proprio laboratorio. Bene, qui davanti a me ho la loro scoperta significativa, quindi ora farò di tutto per vedere Maestro Dax nel più breve tempo possibile e richiedergli la promozione che mi merito. E a breve sarò io quella che darà gli ordini a lui. A quanto pare, le idee che vengono dopo aver ricevuto una scarica elettrica nel cervello da parte di dieci murene non sono tra le migliori. Intimare degli ultimatum senza senso al tuo capo, inzuppata nei liquami delle fogne, con i capelli rizzati e diventati bianchi sulle tempie, trascinandoti dietro quattrocento zini di attrezzatura da laboratorio presa in prestito illegalmente e distrutta… bè, ti lascerà di fronte alla scalinata d’ingresso del Parafulmine con solamente una scatola contenente i tuoi effetti personali. Avevo osservato la loro revoca delle mie magie di accesso, la restituzione degli amuleti chiave infinitum che avevo al collo, e la confisca dei miei guanti da lavoro. Ora sono soltanto un’estranea dalle mani spoglie per questo edificio. Tutti i controlli e le credenziali che mi distinguevano dagli infiltrati Dimir che cercano di appropriarsi delle nostre invenzioni e dai biomanti Simic che tentano di assoldare i nostri chimimaghi per i loro laboratori sono storia. Il Maestro Dax potrà pure prendersi il mio lavoro e privarmi del mio titolo, ma non può confiscare il mio sogno. Quindi, ho fatto partire un mio laboratorio nella zona caldaie sotto il mio condominio. Quaggiù c’è umido, e c’è puzza di ruggine ed ingegnosità. Dalla discarica, mi sono procurata quasi tutta l’attrezzatura che mi serve, e ho montato un paio di spire di mana raffazzonate da degli scarti di mizzium battuti in modo che fossero sottili come fogli di carta. Per ora reggono, producendo degli archi di luce viola che arrivano fin quasi al soffitto. Ho posizionato delle trappole per gli elementali elettrici che si dice vaghino da queste parti durante la notte. Sì, il laboratorio non è proprio bellissimo da vedere, ma sta prendendo forma. Quello che mi manca è solo un’ultima cosa. Bussano alla porta. In quella scatola, oltre ai miei effetti personali, ero riuscita ad intrufolare qualcosa che le guardie Izzet che mi scortarono fuori dall’edificio non notarono: cavie da laboratorio. Morte. I loro cadaverini pelosi erano macchiati con le ultime tracce di magia sperimentale. Con il giusto incoraggiamento, non rimangono morte a lungo, cosa che le rende molto preziose per i reclamatori Golgari. Avevo trattato con un giovane reclamatore: gli avrei dato sei cavie adulte se mi avesse trovato un cercatore esplosivo per brandire creazioni magiche in un laboratorio non autorizzato in cambio di un’incalcolabile somma di denaro. Non mi aspetto molto, ma mi va bene qualsiasi cosa piuttosto che rischiare di far esplodere mezzo isolato cercando di fare tutto da sola. Di nuovo. Apro la porta. Questa qui è pure peggio di quello che mi sarei aspettata, con una corporatura poco robusta, e sembra che non riuscirebbe a sollevare un convertitore spettrale nemmeno se ne dipendesse della sua vita. Ma dopo le mie esperienze di continuo non riconoscimento delle mie capacità agli occhi degli altri, capisco che le persone possono essere molto più di quello che appaiono. Sorrido. “Sei qui per la posizione di cercatrice esplosiva?” “Sono qui se tu mi paghi,” dice, con uno scintillio negli occhi. “Tamsyn Sweene. Chiamami Tammy, e abbiamo un problema.” Diretta. Mi piace già. “Hai esperienza?” “Cinque anni di lavoro al Crogiolo come cercatrice esplosiva. Dopo di quello, due nella Fonderia.” “Referenze?” “Nessuna che mi vorrebbe morta nel caso parlassi con il capo di un laboratorio non autorizzato.” Mi sta bene. “Cosa ne dici di un test pratico, allora? Solo per vedere se siamo compatibili.” Lavoriamo per tre ore di fila, impostando tutte le componenti per il mio esperimento. Tamsyn è meticolosa. Mi aiuta ad iper-caricare le spire di mizzium, avviando la maniglia con un fervore che prima d’ora ho visto solo nei goblin. Poi tagliuzza i miei campioni dello squarcio con incredibile coerenza. Li adagio in un bagno di liquido penetrante di vacuoli raffinati e poi osservo come la magia dello squarcio si separa dalla cellulosa. Tamsyn mi aiuta perfino a rinforzare i campi spettrali sulle sfere elettriche che utilizzeremo per gestire la potenza degli shock. Infine, dopo aver centrifugato il siero e filtrato i contaminanti organici, lo somministriamo alle cavie. Aspettiamo che il siero faccia effetto per ben cinque minuti, poi Tamsyn solleva con facilità il convertitore spettrale ed evoca un globo di elettricità. Ondeggia in aria come una palla di fulmini color miele. Il topo sembra ansioso, con quei suoi occhi pallidi e rosa, poi Tamsyn lascia andare il globo. La cavia si illumina come un elementale di fuoco, talmente tanto che i miei occhialoni iniziano a scottare sui bordi. L’elettricità si sprigiona con una violenta forza all’interno di quella piccola creatura, e non le torce nemmeno un baffo. È completamente immune all’elettricità. “Nemmeno un ciuffo di pelo bruciacchiato. È incredibile! Dobbiamo portarlo al-” Mi fermo immediatamente. Non possiamo fare nulla con questi risultati. Nessuno prenderà seriamente questa scoperta, non senza dei test sugli umanoidi. E non posso condurli senza l’approvazione della commissione. “Cosa?” Chiede lei. “Niente.” Dico, mordendomi il labbro. La più grande scoperta della mia vita, e non la posso divulgare. Mi candiderò per delle autorizzazioni ufficiali, ovviamente, ma ci vorranno mesi. I Golgari arriveranno alla verità ben prima, e tutti i miei sogni si infrangeranno nuovamente. Sospiro, poi vado a praticare l’eutanasia sulla cavia per dissezionarla. Non è la parte preferita del mio lavoro, ma ci si abitua ad ucciderle. “Ci penso io,” dice Tamsyn, mettendosi davanti a me. Preme uno straccio bianco contro l’apertura di una bottiglia di vapori di rendipietra, capovolge la bottiglia, poi soffoca il topo in modo talmente veloce ed esperto che la cavia non si rende nemmeno conto che sia accaduto. Il modo in cui lei si muove, così sicura di sé... si capisce che ha avuto tantissima esperienza in laboratorio. “Se non ti dispiace, vorrei chiederti una cosa,” dico io, un po’ esitante, “perché vuoi lavorare in un laboratorio non autorizzato? Con le tue abilità-” “Le mie abilità hanno fatto ammazzare il mio ultimo chimimago. Fu un incidente, ma la commissione non l’ha vista in questo modo. Si presero le cose a cui tenevo di più.” Tamsyn mostra i palmi delle sue mani. La decolorazione causata dalle pietre di amplificazione incastonate nei guanti da lavoro che utilizzava in passato sono dolorosamente simili alle mie. Mi sento quasi dispiaciuta per lei, ma riprendo il contegno. Le emozioni non devono interferire. Non posso permettermi di assumerla, soprattutto per la misera somma che ho divulgato. Non è il momento di complicare le cose. “Bè, grazie per essere venuta,” dico. “Ti farò sapere la settimana prossima per il lavoro. Ho un altro paio di candidati da esaminare.” “Stai parlando sul serio? Dopo quello che ho appena fatto?” “È stato notevole, lo ammetto, ma è giusto che io-” “Ho bisogno di questo lavoro, Leighbet. Potrò sembrarti disperata, ma anche te lo sei. Per questo saremmo un’ottima squadra. Tu hai le idee geniali, ma hai bisogno di qualcuno che sia bravo con i dettagli e che sappia destreggiarsi nel sistema. Le autorizzazioni non sono l’unico modo per ottenere l’approvazione per il laboratorio. Ho delle conoscenze, che a loro volta hanno delle conoscenze. Posso riuscire a rendere il tuo laboratorio un’Innovativa Officina di Nicchia ufficiale.” “Potresti davvero farlo? E come?” “Assumimi, e te lo dirò. Stai lavorando a qualcosa di veramente speciale, qui, e voglio farne parte. Ti prego, non te ne pentirai.” Oh, io so che me ne pentirò, ma non puoi sventolare l’approvazione di un laboratorio davanti alla faccia di una chimimaga auto-proclamata e pretendere che non morda. “Io mi prendo cura di te, e tu ti prendi cura di me,” dice Tamsyn. “Fintanto che il mio stipendio sarà puntuale, non ci sono problemi, giusto?” “Giusto,” dico. Alla Lega Izzet piacciono le sue supervisioni ed i suoi protocolli, ma le regole sono fatte per essere infrante. Tamsyn ha fatto delle meraviglie. Il Laboratorio sulle Dinamiche del Metaflusso Elementale e sulla Frattalizzazione di Campi di Bobine ora è uno dei laboratori ufficialmente riconosciuti dagli Izmundi. Sì, il nome è lunghissimo, ma Tamsyn aveva detto che più parole si usano, meno probabile sarà che qualcuno possa controllare quello che facciamo veramente. La mia incredibile cercatrice esplosiva entra nel laboratorio e mi becca ad ammirarlo. “Un paio di cose che devo dirti. Nulla di grave,” dice. “Se qualcuno viene a bussare e chiede di una Maestra Chimimaga Becham, digli che se n’è andata per una conferenza e che non ritornerà prima di una settimana. Ed il numero ufficiale di assistenti di cui disponiamo è dodici. Memorizza i loro nomi ed i motivi per cui sono usciti temporaneamente dal laboratorio. Hanno tutti un background dettagliato, per renderli più credibili. Infine, se vieni catturata ed interrogata, noi non ci conosciamo.” Io rido. “Ma hai ricattato un membro della commissione per riuscire ad ottenere tutto questo?” Lei non ride. Io continuo a ridere, ma ora è più una risatina. “Perché tu non hai fatto nulla del genere, vero?” “Pensavo prendessi sul serio la tua scienza, Leighbet.” Mi fissa. Io non oso nemmeno sbattere le palpebre. “Mi sono presa la libertà di affiggere dei manifesti per trovare qualche soggetto per sottoporsi ai test. Sono tutti in sala d’attesa.” “Abbiamo una sala d’attesa?” Sbircio fuori dalla porta, verso il corridoio, e ci sono tre goblin e due umani seduti fuori, su delle casse di legno. Rivolgo loro un sorriso a labbra strette, poi torno in laboratorio. “Sei riuscita veramente a far venire della gente? Gratis?” “Nel manifesto accennavo a duecento zig.” “Duecento zig? A testa?” “Funzionerà, Leighbet, e quando lo farà, i soldi non saranno un problema.” Io annuisco, lasciandomi rassicurare dalla sua sicurezza. Misuro e somministro attentamente il siero ad ogni soggetto per i test, documentando ogni cosa. Un giorno, gli storici vorranno sapere più dettagli sulla scoperta che mi avrebbe fatto ascendere da umile servitrice a maestra chimimaga. Tamsyn ed io siamo spalla contro spalla, aspettando nervosamente che il siero faccia effetto. Mi fa male lo stomaco… se funzionerà, no… quando funzionerà, andrò io direttamente alla commissione per dar loro una dimostrazione. Tamsyn si avvicina al primo soggetto. “Le invierò un piccolo shock. La prego di avvisarmi nel caso provi una qualsiasi forma di malessere.” Per quanto sia brusca, è bravissima a mettere a proprio agio i soggetti per i test. Anche il suo duro volto sembra ammorbidirsi. La goblin annuisce: è quasi carina con quel suo lungo naso spiovente, i suoi brillanti occhi gialli ed il suo orecchino di bronzo all’orecchio sinistro. Tamsyn raccoglie il convertitore spettrale, lo abbassa alla prima tacca, ed evoca un globo non più grande di un bottone. Cautamente, lo spedisce verso la goblin, che sta tremando, facendole virare il colore della pelle ad un grigio cenere. Il globo la colpisce ad una spalla, poi svanisce senza sortire alcun effetto. “Ha sentito qualcosa?” le chiede Tamsyn. “No!” dice lei, quasi saltando sul posto. Si ricompone, timida. “Scusate, è la prima volta che faccio da soggetto per dei test. Sono un po’ nervosa.” “Va tutto bene,” dice Tamsyn con una risatina rassicurante, mentre alza l’attrezzatura alla quarta tacca. “Bene. Ora tenterò con uno shock leggermente più grande. Si ricordi di avvisarmi nel caso senta un qualsiasi tipo di dolore, la prego.” Il globo ora è delle dimensioni di un uovo di draghetto e questa volta colpisce la goblin in pieno petto. Nessun effetto. “Forse un po’ di prurito?” dice la goblin. “Bene, questo sarà grosso. È sicura che possiamo continuare?” La goblin annuisce ancora, questa volta con più sicurezza. Tamsyn aumenta fino all’ottava tacca, e mentre il globo alla sua grandezza naturale si avvicina al soggetto, sono io quella che sta tremando. La scarica la colpisce in testa: una potenza che avrebbe dovuto farla svenire, e invece è sempre seduta lì, con la bocca spalancata. “Ho sentito qualcosa. Come un colpetto sulla fronte.” “Ha fatto male?” chiede Tamsyn, offrendo alla goblin un bicchiere d’acqua per farla rilassare. La goblin beve rapidamente, sempre fremente. “Nemmeno un po’. È fantastico. E comunque, cosa c’era nella roba che ci avete dato? Cioè, so che non potete dirmelo… è che sto cercando di ottenere un posto da assistente. C’è tantissima competizione, ma non mi arrenderò!” “Sono certa che sarà dal lato opposto di questi esperimenti in pochissimo tempo,” dice Tamsyn. “Ora, se vuole riaccomodarsi nella sala d’attesa, finiamo con gli altri soggetti e poi procederemo al pagamento.” “Ottimo!” La goblin se ne va lentamente, con una certa leggerezza. Gli altri quattro test vanno esattamente nello stesso modo, un successo dietro l’altro. Per diversificare un po’ la prova, Tamsyn spara cinque scariche rapide al petto dell’ultimo soggetto. Nessuna risposta. Io e Tamsyn ci guardiamo. “Ci siamo,” dico. “Ce l’abbiamo fatta!” “Sì, ce l’abbiamo fatta.” “È tutto perfetto! Solo che i soggetti per i test sono tutti lì fuori… ad aspettare i loro soldi.” Non sarà bello, ma posso dire loro che devono ancora essere processati dei documenti, e che ci vorrà qualche giorno. Troverò alcuni primi investitori, e poi- “Leighbet.” Tamsyn pronuncia il mio nome come se fossi una bambina impetuosa. “Immagina cosa potrebbe succedere se li lasciamo andare là fuori con una magia contaminata dallo squarcio. Rintraccerebbero sicuramente la fonte. Tu eri un’analista. Sai come sono inesorabili. In che condizioni ci porterebbe una cosa del genere?” “Ma cosa possiamo farci? Li mettiamo tutti in quarantena? Per quanto tempo?” Se alla Lega arriva la voce della fonte della magia dello squarcio, tutto il mio vantaggio sparirebbe. Le mie prospettive di carriera andrebbero a farsi friggere. Poi, pian pianino, capisco cosa Tamsyn sta cercando di non dirmi esplicitamente. Rimane comunque il mio progetto. Sono io che comando. Se c’è bisogno di un ordine del genere, deve venire da me. “C’è solo un modo grazie al quale possiamo assicurarci che questi risultati non escano di qui,” dico. Tamsyn annuisce. Penso alle cavie da laboratorio sulle quali ho praticato l’eutanasia durante gli anni. Centinaia. Migliaia. All’inizio era difficile. Stavo male, ma immagino che ad un certo punto sia diventata una routine. Qui però non stiamo parlando di topi, stiamo parlando di persone. Cinque anime, che sono sulla mia strada per la grandezza. Se lo faccio, se oltrepasso questa linea, non si torna indietro. Il mio cervello mi sussurra tutti questi orribili pensieri, ed io sto ad ascoltarli, li ospito in me e, infine, mi trovo d’accordo con essi… e questi piccoli passi hanno reso il salto verso malvagità molto più accessibile. Avremo bisogno della forza di entrambe per tenerli fermi mentre premeremo gli stracci contro i loro volti. Prendo la bottiglia di vapori di rendipietra. Quattro dosi per ogni soggetto dovrebbero essere sufficienti. Poi mi torna in mente la luce negli occhi di quella ragazza goblin chiacchierona, con i suoi sogni e le sue aspirazioni… “Tamsyn, mi dispiace, non credo di poterlo fare.” Lei sembra delusa, ma non sorpresa. “Non preoccuparti. Non dovrai farlo. Ho già dato a tutti loro una dose iper-concentrata di elisir del sonno avvelenato con un accelerante di morte etereo.” Tamsyn impila attentamente i cinque bicchieri vuoti e li butta nel cestino. “Se ne sono andati in pace e serenità. Non siamo dei completi mostri.” Non sono affatto preparata per la bassissima temperatura che avrebbe raggiunto il mio cuore in mezzo a quell’opprimente ed umido calore presente nella zona caldaie. Non sono sicura di sapere in che situazione mi sono cacciata, ma so come uscirne. Tutto ciò che mi serve sono duemila zig per ripagare il debito che ho con Tamsyn, poi chiuderò il laboratorio, pagherò un mago mentale per cancellare i miei ricordi e andrò avanti con la mia vita. Le mie opzioni sono limitate, e ho poco tempo, ma c’è un modo per fare un po’ di soldi velocemente. Scorro tutte le richieste per soggetti da test al Crogiolo, cercando gli esperimenti pagati di più. Mi prenoto per il maggior numero possibile e spero in bene. I primi due vanno lisci come l’olio: le venti iniezioni nella spina dorsale fanno un po’ male, e quella piccola esplosione quando si sono mischiate la magia del fuoco e dell’acqua… bè, non che le mie ciglia mi siano mai servite più di tanto. Per il terzo esperimento, mi ritrovo a correre nel cuore dell’Alleanza Simic. Dire di avere qualche dubbio è un eufemismo. Spingersi ai confini della scienza elementale è una cosa, ma giocherellare con la bioingegneria mi mette un freno. È pericoloso. Innaturale. Ma i biomanti Simic pagano i soggetti per i test il triplo rispetto ai chimimaghi Izzet, quindi reprimo le mie paure immaginando i settecento zig che presto si troveranno nelle mie tasche. I loro laboratori mi fanno accapponare la pelle: grandi vasche di liquidi blu-verdi, e ombre di ciò che si trova al suo interno con più gambe e braccia di quante avrebbe dovuto averne normalmente. La quantità di documentazione che mi fanno firmare è spaventosa: una storia clinica completa, un profilo psichiatrico, ed una rinuncia delle responsabilità che richiede le informazioni per contattare il mio sciamano in caso di emergenza, oltre che la descrizione del rituale di sepoltura, nel caso accada il peggio. Sono alla penultima pagina del questionario finale, quando incappo in una domanda che mi stordisce: È stato esposto ad una qualsiasi spirale di ricrescita o incantesimi ad irradiazione negli ultimi sette giorni? La mia mano trema, ma segno “no” anche se sono stata sottoposta ad entrambe le procedure negli esperimenti di questa mattina. Non posso permettermi di saltare questo qui. Preparano il test, agganciandomi ad una mezza dozzina di pompe e tubi, inviando nelle mie vene le loro pozioni mistiche. Percepisco immediatamente un giramento di testa. “Va tutto bene? Possiamo continuare?” mi chiede il capo biomante. È umano, ma delle scaglie da rettile luccicano su tutta la sua pelle. I suoi occhi senza palpebre sono neri quanto quello squarcio nello spazio, ed ho paura di caderci dentro. Mi faccio forza e annuisco. Ogni singolo pelo sulle mie braccia inizia a prudere mentre la magia Simic mi rivolta dall’interno. Sento il formicolio fin nel midollo delle mie ossa e prima di capire cosa stia succedendo, i miei denti si stanno rimescolando, diventando seghettati e frastagliati come delle zanne. La mia spina dorsale si sta contorcendo, cresce, ogni vertebra si allunga, fino a sviluppare delle punte affilate, ed il marrone carico della mia pelle diventa un grigio cenere, spesso come cuoio invecchiato. Osservo le mie mani mentre degli artigli argentei e blu spuntano dalle mie unghie. “C’è assolutamente qualcosa che non va,” dice il biomante. “È sicura di non essere stata esposta a delle spirali di ricrescita ultimamente?” Provo a rispondergli, ammettendo che forse era accaduto, ma c’è così tanta schiuma che mi fuoriesce dalla bocca che non riesco a parlare. Disorientata e terrificata, strappo i tubi dalle mie braccia. Il biomante cerca di sopraffarmi, ma tiro un’artigliata al suo camice da laboratorio, attraverso la sua pelle squamata, per poi fuggire il più velocemente possibile. Mi fiondo per il corrodoio, con centinaia di facce stupite che mi osservano dall’interno di quelle vasche per la crescita piene di fluidi. Il corridoio sfocia in un atrio con una grossa pozza di riflesso che proietta una luce scintillante tutt’intorno a me. Mi sento affogare. Mi faccio strada verso l’uscita, riprendendo a respirare non appena l’aria mi sfiora il viso, ma non smetto di correre. C’è solo un posto degno di ospitare un mostro disgraziato come me. Le fogne. Mi nascondo nelle scure ombre delle fondamenta di un ponte, mezza sommersa nell’acqua e non completamente in me. Sono talmente orrenda che nemmeno le sirene delle fogne mi si avvicinano. Penso che questa sia la fine, che la mia vita non potrà peggiorare più di così, ma poi Tamsyn gira l’angolo, con il convertitore spettrale che sta evocando un globo, illuminando l’acqua di scolo. Le ombre si dissipano, e lei mi vede. “Leighbet,” dice Tamsyn. “Tamsyn,” rispondo. “Mi manca ancora qualcosa per il tuo stipendio, ma se mi dai un altro po’ di tempo, posso-” “Sai che non sono qui per i soldi.” Sì, ho avuto questo sentore. “Da quando mi avevi detto che per sbaglio avevi ucciso il tuo chimimago… era una bugia, vero?” “Mi hai beccata.” “L’hai ucciso di proposito?” “Non c’è mai stato nessun chimimago, Leighbet. Io non sono mai stata una cercatrice esplosiva.” Qualcosa di alieno si agita sotto la sua pelle, e quella sensazione che avevo avuto, del fatto che fosse così sicura di sé nel suo corpo, tutto viene risucchiato fuori dalla mia testa. “E non ho mai lavorato né al Crogiolo né alla Fonderia. Troppi deterrenti e misure di sicurezza. Ma è facile infiltrarsi nei piccoli laboratori come il tuo, e se lo cogli nel momento giusto, potresti scoprire un genio agli albori…” “Pensi davvero che io sia un genio?” Dico, poi mi scrollo di dosso il bisogno di alimentare il mio ego e mi concentro su ciò che è importante. “Sei un polimorfo?” E poi capisco. “Una spia Dimir.” “In carne ed ossa,” dice Tamsyn. La sua pelle continua a dimenarsi. “O, almeno, sto per diventarlo.” Dannazione. Ed era così brava in laboratorio. Sapeva il fatto suo. Prendo un profondo respiro. “Quando hai detto ‘genio’, intendevi in senso letterale o-”, ma prima che potessi ottenere un qualsiasi chiarimento, vedo con la coda dell’occhio qualcosa che si sta avvicinando a noi molto velocemente: delle ali schioccano come vele colte da un vento di tempesta, e degli occhi gialli bruciano come fuoco. Un draghetto ad arco, inviato qui per liberarsi delle montagne di grasso, sta volando verso di noi. L’elettricità crepita nel suo respiro, e poi vedo che inala profondamente. “Draghetto!” urlo. “Pensi che ci caschi davvero?” dice Tamsyn. L’elettricità all’interno del convertitore puntato verso di me trilla con un tono profondo e minaccioso. Non ho tempo per avere paura. La mia mente continua a rivisitare le regole di sicurezza elettrica che la mia guida delle fogne mi aveva spiegato: Ad arrampicarmi, faccio in tempo a salvarmi. Nell’acqua a nuotare, faccio in tempo a scappare. Mi immergo in profondità, trattengo il respiro, e spero che vada tutto bene. L’elettricità è imprevedibile, indiscriminata ed un’assassina naturale. Serpeggia attraverso l’acqua delle fogne e attraverso di me. Il mio intero corpo si contrae in modo così violento, da avere l’impressione che possa spezzarsi in due. Infine, quando si rilassa, vengo sopraffatta da una sete talmente intensa da costringermi a non inghiottire grossi sorsi di acqua delle fogne. Il mio cuore sta bene, ed anche il mio cervello non è messo male, ma non confondo la mia fortuna con alcun tipo di pietà. Vengo colpita di nuovo, questa volta con un pugno allo stomaco. I miei polmoni rilasciano l’aria che stavo respirando mentre “Tamsyn” carica verso di me. Delle bolle corrono verso la superficie, ed io provo a fare altrettanto, ma lei riesce a prendermi, trascinandomi nuovamente giù. Riesco a farmi strada fino in superficie, e lei mi colpisce con una testata sul mento. Mentre cerco di riprendermi, ha evocato un altro globo. “Una mente come la tua non deve andare sprecata, ma ora il tuo siero è una scoperta dei Dimir. Addio, Leighbet.” Non so perché, ma il pensiero di perdere il credito per la mia scoperta mi spaventa più del pensiero di perdere la vita. Guardo i miei artigli, affilati e temibili. Non sono una berserker e, fino ad ora, non ho mai avuto un singolo osso ferale nel mio corpo, ma ciò non significa che me ne andrò senza combattere. Scatto verso Tamsyn, cercando di colpirle il volto. Lei si abbassa, poi spara il globo direttamente nel mio stomaco. Mi piego in avanti a causa del dolore, un crampo profondo e pulsante che mi annebbia la vista. Non mi arrendo, e ci provo un’altra volta. Questa volta il mio artiglio colpisce la pelle, leggermente, tracciando una scia di sangue verde chiaro. La ferita si richiude quasi istantaneamente. Lei regola il convertitore spettrale due tacche sopra al massimo, poi evoca un globo gigante e lo spedisce lentamente nella mia direzione. Non sta funzionando. Io sono una pensatrice, non una combattente. Se posso sconfiggerla, dovrò farlo usando la mia mente. Io indietreggio mentre lei si avvicina, ma poi sento qualcosa di viscido dietro di me: una montagna di grasso blocca completamente la mia uscita. Non ho scelta, quindi mi volto, affondo un artiglio sulla cima del cumulo e mi isso su di esso. Sono completamente scoperta, ma quassù sono più veloce, e riesco ad abbassarmi per evitare i suoi globi di elettricità. Anche Tamsyn sta cercando di scalare la montagna di grasso, ma io la faccio oscillare avanti e indietro, rendendole più difficile l’impresa. Lei scivola, tornando in acqua. Cerco di sfruttare la cosa per fuggire, ma inciampo in una vecchia vasca per le saldature. È pesante e fatta di vetro pesante. Inizio a guardarmi attorno, sorpresa del fatto che i reclamatori ancora non abbiano depredato questa montagna di grasso. Tra i soliti detriti e la solita spazzatura, adocchio diversi oggetti che potrebbero rivelarsi utili con un po’ di inventiva ed olio di gomito. Guardo nuovamente la vasca per le saldature. Dentro sono rimasti pochi rimasugli di stagno, ma la vasca stessa può fungere da campana di trattenimento. Se riesco a trovare abbastanza pezzi, posso costruire un ballast raffazzonato per assorbire gli shock dei globi di Tamsyn. La sua testa fa capolino, e mi spara un globo. Passa vicino alla mia gamba, che si irrigidisce ed inizia a fare male, talmente tanto da non riuscire quasi a rimanere in piedi. Sollevo la vasca per le saldature come se volessi tirargliela, e lei si abbassa immediatamente. Non ho molto tempo. E non ci cascherà una seconda volta. Raggiungo velocemente un vecchio tridente incastrato nel cumulo. L’impugnatura è scheggiata ed è già stata spogliata delle sue pietre incastonate, ma riesco comunque a percepire la vibrazione di magia che ne permea l’anima. Sarebbe stato un eccellente bastone per il mio ballast. Due spire di mana crepate dovrebbero andare bene come recettori. Non credo che qualcuno abbia mai provato a farlo, ma devo arrangiarmi con quello che ho a disposizione. Lo stagno è vecchio, quindi lo riporto in auge con un piccolo tocco di magia plasmatrice. Infine, striscia in avanti, unendo la campana al tridente, e mentre l’ultimo pezzo si fa strada verso le spire, alzo lo sguardo e vedo che Tamsyn ha trovato il modo di salire sul cumulo. Sollevo il ballast per combattere, ma non è affatto pronto. Punto qualcosa dietro di lei, spalancando gli occhi. “Non di nuovo!” Mi stendo a terra, come in quelle esercitazioni che ti fanno fare da piccolo per minimizzare le probabilità di essere colpiti da un fulmine quando un draghetto ad arco è in fuga. Tamsyn si volta, guardando dietro di sé, stringendo gli occhi puntati verso il buio, poi io mi rialzo con un salto e colgo sia il mio ballast che il momento per caricare un movimento e lanciare la vasca per le saldature dritta sulla sua mascella. Lei compie due giri su sé stessa, poi si accascia con la faccia nelle acque delle fogne. Bel colpo. Avrebbe fatto svenire un umano, ma per un polimorfo non ne sono così sicura. Un ballast vero avrebbe avuto una bombola per immagazzinare la carica, ma non c’è modo che io riesca a costruire con quello che ho una cosa tanto complicata. Ma se il principio di aumento e tolleranza delle microfratture di Warwitt-Isley è verificato anche in circostanze non ideali, potrei avere la possibilità di trovare qualcosa che redirezioni l’energia. Vedo un pezzo di rifiuto che potrebbe fare al caso mio, mezzo sepolto in un cumulo di gel lipidico. Mi avvicino e lo estraggo. È la valvola di una vecchia caldaia: completamente arrugginita all’esterno, e all’interno c’è un rivestimento di mizzium talmente sottile che non sarebbe valsa la pena rimuoverlo. Tutti quegli anni di lucidature delle grate delle fornaci finalmente si sono rivelati utili ed immediatamente il mizzium si illumina, fornendo una buona superficie concava per far fluire la magia. Tamsyn mi prende di sorpresa, salendo dal lato opposto del cumulo. Non ho tempo di inserire la valvola, quindi mi ci aggrappo come se ne andasse della mia vita. Quando arriva il globo successivo, lo intercetto con il mio ballast fai-da-te. L’elettricità scivola nei recettori, su per il manico, e poi si raccoglie nel vano della valvola. Per un breve istante, sia io che Tamsyn rimaniamo lì, incredule del fatto che abbia funzionato veramente, ma poi le sfreccia verso di me con uno sguardo di vendetta, le braccia distese, ed un altro globo pronto per essere sparato. Prima che la mia carica venga dissipata la scaglio contro di lei, l’esplosione scatta in avanti e la colpisce in petto. Il suo intero corpo si illumina. L’impatto la fa volare in una direzione, e la valvola compie una traiettoria in cielo nella direzione opposta. Mando via l’immagine di Tamsyn temporaneamente impressa sulle mie retine sbattendo le palpebre, per poi vedere il mio vero nemico provare a rialzarsi con tutte le sue forze. Ma prima che riesca a farlo, sbatto il mio ginocchio sulla sua schiena, e le tiro su la testa tirandola per i capelli. Il mostro feroce dentro di me si agita, richiedendo vendetta, ma quando abbasso lo sguardo verso le mie braccia, la mia pelle è di nuovo liscia, le mie unghie sono curate e smussate e capisco che i terribili effetti dell’esperimento sono scomparsi. Sono tornata alla mia forma normale… ma mi sento comunque cambiata, e sono abbastanza sicura che non sia esclusivamente colpa della magia Simic. “Questa è la mia scoperta,” sibilo a lei. “Non posso lasciare che cada in mano ai Dimir.” “Non lo dirò a nessuno, te lo giuro,” implora lei. “So che non lo farai, Tamsyn,” le dico, e poi divento come il fulmine: imprevedibile, potente, spietato. Tutte quelle cose che lo rendono bellissimo e letale. Come con le cavie da laboratorio, la decisione di uccidere diventa più semplice questa volta, e mentre le vertebre di Tamsyn si spezzano, mi consolo del fatto che non sentirà il dolore a lungo. Faccio un passo indietro ed osservo il suo cadavere mentre le magie che mantenevano la sua forma umana svaniscono. Il corpo giace lì, un tesoro per il reclamatore a cui capiterà di trovarlo. Recupero ciò che è rimasto del mio ballast raffazzonato per riportarlo in laboratorio. Un po’ di lavoretti, ed avrò ben due scoperte da presentare alla commissione, e se non le accetteranno… Il mostro al mio interno si sposta sotto la mia pelle. Insieme, saremo un’ottima squadra. Collegamenti esterni *Sondare le Profondità del Terreno Categoria:Pubblicazione Web